Crown Division
by Tigeriffic
Summary: it's been year since the events of the movie, and everything has been looking up. Vanellope, however, has been having nightmares about a few of her choices before the games memory's were restored. Now, New racers have been added to the game, and one is targeting Vanellope. how long can Vanellope deal with this, especially with her life threatened by sickness. Vanillabutter.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there! I'm Tigeriffic! This is my first Wreck-it Ralph story. I have tendency to make dark stories that at times probably seem absolutely ridiculous. This is no exception. I have to say I'm not much sure on my WiR couples, especially for our Sugar Rush friends…which just so happens that they are the main characters for this story! Except for Vanilla Butter, which is pretty much the only ship definitely in here. You can blame one sweet race for that, and this story is also after that XD._

_Disclaimer and Warning: I do not own Wreck-it Ralph, but the movie is too awesome to not wish I did. I own my Oc's, and yes this story has a few :3. You have now been warned for Suicide attempts/mentions, minor cursing, and possible death (:3). If you want to keep Wreck-it Ralph innocent, or just have no clue what is happening in the world today (I didn't say that O.o), leave now or forever hold your peace._

_Enjoy~_

**Crown Division**

**Chapter one**

_**~ Story starts actually a year after the events of the movie ~**_

_~ Before the movie ~_

Vanellope stared down from the broken racetrack of the unfinished bonus level. She stared into the diet soda with emotionless eyes. She sighed, and it caused her to glitch. The blue pixels covered her body, and made it seemingly move around. "Pixlexia… that's all right?" She waited, as if expecting an answer. After a moment, she closed her eyes, "y-you'll always be just a stupid glitch to everyone. Why do you even try…"

Inside her head, she was having a mental battle against the part of her that still wanted to hope for something more, and the part that had already given up. She tugged at the bottom of her skirt, and tightened her hoodie string. A few small tears fell from her eyes, and into the pool below. Why couldn't they just accept her? Why couldn't they see that she wanted to be like them?

Vanellope slowly reached down and picked up a very small Jawbreaker. She reeled her arm back, and threw it back up so that the Jawbreaker goes flying. It ends up knocking into several Mentos, making them fall towards the diet soda. They seemed to just fall, to eventually let the soda envelope them and turn them into warm springs.

Vanellope slowly got closer to the ledge, and watched as the Mentos almost hit the diet cola. She took that moment, the one where it was only a foot or two away from hitting, and jumped from the ledge. Her body formed almost into an arrow shape, as she plummeted towards the now warming soda. If she was such a useless glitch, this should get rid of her.

She felt the heated soda licking at her clothing, and breathed out. It would all be over soon. All the pain and torture. All the insisting that she was just a glitch. All the people saying how she couldn't do anything. She would finally be done with all the stupid insults.

Vanellope never expected to hit hard ground. She opened her eyes in shock, now about a yard away from the exploding soda, and she looked at her hands, which had finally stopped glitching blue. She slowly got up, and started off for the broken track again. She ended up repeating the falling process about five times, always to come up with the same result each time. She gave up finally, tears falling freely from her eyes. She walked to her "home" and curled up in the candy wrappers

Vanellope feared now more than ever, that she would never be anything but a glitch. Maybe it was time to start forcing that smile again. Like she had been doing her entire glitch life.

She would forever be just a stupid glitch, there was no escape.

_~ Present day ~_

Vanellope gasped and glitched, her eye's flying open as she breathed heavily. She managed to startle the other racers, so they looked at her. She looked around, her breathing staying heavy, and examined the room they were in. It was like the main room in the Nicelanders hotel, but instead was one of the copies. They were currently staying there while their game was being updated. Vanellope had fallen asleep while the others were arguing over some movie. She looked towards the screen and shook her head. Cars, of course. Why didn't that surprise her at all?

"You okay?" Vanellope was once again startled out of her thoughts, and turned her head to see a confused looking Rancis. She now remembered leaning on him before she fell asleep, and him insisting it was fine. They had been getting closer as friends ever since they built the RV1. She stared at him without blinking, and he was beginning to get worried "Vanellope?"

She blinked a few times and looked around, noticing the whole racer gang was there. She chuckled awkwardly, her cheeks turning slightly red. "I'm fine! No need to be worried!" she reassured and smiled brightly. A few of them shrugged and everyone looked back towards the T.V. Vanellope smiled and breathed out, then leaned back into the spot she had been.

For a minute she forgot that that spot had been leaning against her friend, until he moved his arm slightly. She opened her hazel eyes and looked up, only half expecting to see Rancis's blue eyes staring down at her. Even though she knew they would be, she kinda hoped not. She really didn't want to be stared at right now, but of course he was. She blinked a few time, color rising in her cheek, and he smiled, "Bad dream?"

There was several ways Vanellope thought of to answer this. She decided to go with the one that would give her the least amount of questions to answer, "Ya." It was simple, and sweet, so it didn't confuse anyone. Well, Rancis seemed to be the only one paying attention. She could easily predict what Rancis was going to ask her next, so she continued uneasily "About the past."

Rancis inwardly cringed at the idea. Vanellope had been having a lot of nightmares about this lately, and he was worried that, even though she said she didn't, Vanellope was still upset about the teasing and stuff. He knew that sometimes she wasn't saying everything. This he knew was one of those times, "wanna talk about it?"

"Nope. But," she pauses, and sits up. She turns and leans towards his ear and he can't help but blush a bit. He waits patiently for her to continue, and try's desperately to keep his breathing normal, "I think the other racers are a little _too_ obsessed with racing." She shakes her head towards the rest of the group, which had everyone else sitting on the edge of their seats as Lightning McQueen neared the finish line. She laughed slightly, "I don't think they think of anything else."

Rancis rolled his eyes and shook his head, obviously amused. "Good to know Nelly, good to know." He laughed as she glared at him. She absolutely hated being called Nelly. Hate being the key word. Rancis knew he would regret this later, and some part of him feared what she would do to him. Another part didn't care as she grumbled something and leaned back against him and looked towards the movie. All was quiet for about three seconds, until the other racers started screaming about something that happened on the T.V. Vanellope ended up in a laughing fit on the floor, and Rancis laughed in his seat.

_~ Several hours later ~_

Vanellope sat up on Ralphs shoulder as the group headed towards Sugar Rush. As they got into the game, the theme song played loudly. Vanellope smiled happily and Ralph grumbled something about the annoying tone hurting his ears. She glitched off his shoulders and ran ahead, making her way towards the castle, "Hurray up! Last one there's a rotten egg!" she stuck out her tongue and took off running.

Ralph watched as the other racers bolted ahead after her. Some of them pushed and shoved each other, he was even pretty sure Taffyta and Candlehead were going to end up killing each other. Gloyd was desperately trying to trip Rancis, and Swizzle was laughing his butt off at them. Minty and Jubileena ended up crashing into each other and rolling on the floor. Ralph knew he should probably stop them, but then a thought popped up in his head.

"When did I become a babysitter?"

_~ 5 or so minutes later ~_

Ralph did end up breaking up a fight, or three, and decided maybe they should just walk to the castle. When they got there, Sour Bill was waiting with clipboard. He held a pencil in one hand and looked up as Vanellope came up to him, "President, nice to see you." he said monotonously and unexcitedly, pretty much contradicting everything he just said.

Vanellope smiled at him and tried to peek at the checklist he had. He pulled it away, seeing as she had said he could be in charge of it. He frowned, and sighed, "What's new Bill? Did they decide to finish the bonus level yet?" she asked, extremely curious. She wished that they would finish the bonus level, that way the mountain was still getting some use. She sometimes felt like she had abandoned her first home for a way fancier one, and kinda felt guilty. Not that the mountain had any feelings but it knew more about her then anyone. It knew just what point she had reached, and what she had tried to do.

Sour Bill shook his head "No." He checked a few things on his clipboard, and looked up at her, "But, they did add a few new things." He smiled sheepishly at her, and she stared down at him. Sour Bill was acting out of character, and Vanellope wondered why exactly. It couldn't be something that bad, could it? Everyone waited patiently to hear what he was going to say, and he sighed loudly "They added a few new-" he was interrupted by the loud roar of an engine. Vanellope whirled around and glitched out of the way of a car that was coming straight for her. She ended up knocking over Taffyta, who was not at all happy, and screaming at the cart. It pulled over for a stop, excited laughs coming from it, and Sour Bill continued, "Racers." He spook blankly with now emotion. He looked around briefly, as if looking for something more. He checked something on his clipboard and shook his head.

A girl jumped out of the cart smiling. She wore a long and frilly white dress with red, yellow, and blue almost paint splatters on it. She pulled off her helmet, which resembled half a jawbreaker, and let her white hair fall to about her shoulders. On top of her head was a silvery tiara. She smiled brightly, her big eyes starting out green and becoming blue. She slightly resembled Vanellope, who glared at her, "who are you?" Vanellope spook with an annoyed tone. The person did almost hit her after all.

"Jawlie," the girl responded blankly. She ran her hand over her cart, which looked like a giant jawbreaker with a seat cut in it. The wheels looked like jawbreakers cut in half, and the steering wheel looked as though it had been carved from the inside of one. She smiled at Vanellope, almost like a carnivore smiles at its prey, "Jawlie von Schweetz. Sister of Princess Vanellope."

The Racers gasp and a low murmur is heard. Ralph stands there awkwardly and Sour Bill starts flipping through papers, trying to find something else to do. Vanellope glared at the new racer, not at all pleased. This was the girl they gave her to be her sister? She could already tell they were nothing alike. Vanellope shook her head and glitched, landing near Jawlie, "it's President, not Princess."

"Really now?" Jawlie looked at her with a smug look on her face, "That's not we were programmed with."

_~ end of chapter 1 ~_

_I hope you liked. I think there was a bit too much fluff in the beginning, bad on my part. Anyway, I'm in absolute love with Wreck-it Ralph, but I also liked to think of some things. I came up with sorta a head-cannon (I think that's right) that if a Glitch in a game tries to kill itself, it doesn't regenerate. My thought was maybe Vanellope tried to jump into the diet cola stuff, (Come on, I know she supposed to be fine with the way she lived, but she had to be SOME what upset.,) and her glitch wouldn't let her because it knew that she was supposed to be there. Glitch with a brain. Then my brother, while we were watching the movie, said how he thought that the Sugar Rush Racers were probably all obsessed with racing, so much that the only things they even watched had to do with cars and racing. He also said that maybe Vanellope was so unused to their ways that maybe she always found it hilarious how obsessed they were. So, even though I'm not exactly a big fan of it, Cars was the perfect movie for this fan fiction and RJ gets the pleasure of saying he helped me. I imagine that after what happened in One Sweet Race, Vanellope and Rancis became great friends. I also imagined that Ralph is pretty much a babysitter now._

_So I know this wasn't exactly amazing, but it'll get better soon. Sorry if you don't like it, I'm okay with it ^-^ see ya all soon and I hope you like Jawlie so far XD this will be interesting. She's not the only racer though, and I think you'll like them… well, I hope XD. Oh ya, I imagine that Vanellope must hate when people try to call her things like "Nelly". Rancis shall be a big time offender! :D Love you all._

_Bye ~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Heyo! I'm very sorry I took so long to make this second chapter. I'll explain why at the bottom._

_Disclaimer: I own my Oc's and this story. I only wish I owned wreck-it Ralph. I wish I owned a lot of things. I also wish I had magic powers, but that has nothing to do with this story. I warned you in the first chapter, so I'm no repeating myself._

_Enjoy~_

**Crown Division**

**Chapter Two**

_~ Last time ~_

"_Jawlie," the girl responded blankly. She ran her hand over her cart and she smiled at Vanellope, like a carnivore smiles at its prey, "Jawlie von Schweetz. Sister of Princess Vanellope." The Racers gasp and a low murmur is heard. Ralph stands there awkwardly and Sour Bill starts flipping through papers, trying to find something else to do. Vanellope glared at the new racer, not at all pleased. This was the girl they gave her to be her sister? She could already tell they were nothing alike. Vanellope shook her head and glitched, landing near Jawlie, "it's President, not Princess." "Really now?" Jawlie looked at her with a smug look on her face, "That's not we were programmed with."_

_~ Present ~_

Vanellope snorted and folded her arms across her chest, "We all are far beyond caring about programming." She narrowed her eyes and examined her "sister". She felt like she was looking at her opposite, a complete contrast of herself. She wouldn't say it, but she was kinda jealous that this girls princess dress, she assumed that's what Jawlie was wearing, wasn't like the big puffy pink monstrosity she was plagued to have to have. She clenched and unclenched her left fist as Jawlie examined her too. "You're welcome to be my vice though."

Jawlie laughed cruelly, "Not on your life, you sorry excuse for a princess. Everyone would be far better off if you just gave me the thrown now and stopped playing stupid little president." She was done looking at Vanellope; she'd gathered all the information she was sure she'd need. Mint green hoodie, black boots with twisted taffy bottom and matching hair tie, peanut buttercup skirt, mix matched stockings, and random little candies in her black licorice like hair. She would be better off as a pauper. This was the current leader of Sugar Rush? It was shameful, almost as shameful as having her as a sister. She shivered at that, realizing she was her own curse. And to top everything off, **SHE GLITCHED! **That was unacceptable! Then again, it's always nice to kick people where it hurts, "You'll never be anything, Glitch."

The other racers fell entirely silent, Sour Bill started counting lollipops on trees, and ralph made a very angry face. He made a move to say something, but Vanellope held up a hand to stop him. "I get it," Vanellope stepped closer to Jawlie, an odd smile on her face. She spoke in a quiet tone, only loud enough for Jawlie to hear, "your new here and expect everything to go your way everything to be perfect. You expect everyone just to bow down because you say you rule." Jawlie backed up against her car as Vanellope pointed an accusing and threatening finger at her, "You have another thing coming if you really think that. I earned my position, and it'll take a lot more than a few names and harsh words to make me bow down to you."

The air was once again pierced by sound of engines. It was about three, Vanellope could easily tell, and they stopped by Jawlie's. One stopped to the right of the girls and was a lemon on its side a pink swirl going across it. The wheels were slices of lemon, the left front and right back being pink. The steering wheel itself was a small pink lemon slice. Another that had stopped to their left was decorated with colored rock candy and painted black everywhere else. It came to a long point, and a seat in the middle was made from red rock candy and with a blue steering wheel made from it too. The Wheels were also all made from green rock candy. The final cart that pulled at the back of the jawbreaker was a S'more turned in a diamond shape. The wheels were made from marshmallows, the seat a chocolate bar, and a graham cracker was rounded for a steering wheel. As the driver of each cart got out Vanellope would have laughed obnoxiously at the fact these carts all belonged to boys (especially one so pink).

Would was a key word though at the moment. The sheer position was a rude awakening to her and she gulped slightly. A stark memory had come back to her, just as so many others had recently.

_~ Flashback ~_

Vanellope knew it was after hours, and on a vacation week to boot, so the track was supposed to be empty. Of course, it wasn't. Right in the center of the track stood King Candy, Taffyta, Candlehead, and Rancis. Stood wasn't exactly correct, considering they were in their carts with Candy in the front, Taffyta to the right, Candlehead to the left, and Rancis in the back, engines roaring loudly Vanellope shook slightly as she saw them start moving towards her. She left the cart there and jumped off it, tumbling off the track.

She heard a loud crunch and some laughing, but couldn't stop tumbling. It felt like forever to her till she hit a lollipop tree. Several branches fell, considering this tree was a lot more flimsy and breakable then one of the candy cane ones. A few of them broke around Vanellope who covered her head and face from the glass like shards.

She heard footsteps and laughter and quickly got up from her spot, in a desperate attempt to get away. She didn't get far. The rest of the Racers Herd was waiting. They all seemed to be busy, talking to each other, relaxing, reading, something so extremely simple it seemed absolutely impossible to be suspicious over. But Vanellope knew better. She saw there quick glances at her, the peering eyes filled with immense amounts of bitter hatred. If she were to dare try and run past them, she be captured once again and sent, by the hell sent King to the hellhole he calls "Fungeon." Hell humor from the devil king dressed in pink. It's not Salmon. Practically everything _**IN **_this cavity causing land was pink. It wasn't at all surprising that King Candy's favorite little Racer girl, Taffyta, was dressed in the faded color from head to toe. But that was another topic for another time.

Vanellope weighed her options. If it was only some of them, she had a chance of escape. But, of course, it had to be ALL of the blasted children. Vanellope muttered curses under her breathe and headed towards the chocolate River. Last resort was to swim. But as she neared, she saw them waiting. King Candy and Taffyta stood watching a strict guard, much too expected by Vanellope who hid very well in a sugar coated small woods, and Rancis was fixing his hair in a portable mirror. Sometimes she wondered if the game designers changed him into a male two seconds before they shipped the Sugar Rush Game out. She could see him as a girl, maybe named Ranceana. Candlehead had been harder to find, but it shouldn't have surprised the glitching girl that the green haired one was floating in the river, dipped entirely in chocolate.

'How the hell is her candle still lit?' Vanellope knew she was entirely off track from her original goal, but it was a legit question. Somehow the candle was still lit, which literally defied laws of nature. And yet it went out when the wind blew most of the time. Weird girl, weird candle. Vanellope sighed in defeat and headed back to the tree. She sat down against it, and buried her face in her arms.

She didn't cry, she never cried in public (she considered anywhere that wasn't her cave public), but sobs racked her small body. The tree behind her shook with her. She stopped after a while, and then threw her head back, hitting it against the tree repeatedly. Her as fell to her side, but were quickly pulled back and a loud "OW!" escaped the girl. She looked at her right hand which had a small gash in its center. She licked it and rubbed it against her sweatshirt. She pulled the sleeve of it over her other hand and applied slight pressure to the wound.

After a minute or so she stopped. She picked up the large price of lollipop that had cut her hand, and ran her thumb over the edge. She thought about her life recently. She had spent almost two weeks on that cart, the best she had built yet. They had destroyed it, just like all the others. She put the razor like candy close to her wrist, and jerked her hand quickly.

The cut was deep and blood gushed from it. Vanellope shivered and closed her eyes. She moved the stained sucker to her other wrist and jerked her hand again. To her surprise, instead of feeling more pain, she felt immense amounts of relief. She opened her eyes and gasped, seeing the blue pixels coursing through her again. She looked towards the tree, which now stood like ten feet away. The bloody piece of lollipop rested against it.

Vanellope has always been a stubborn girl. She was stubborn enough that every time her attempts failed, she kept on trying. This was no different. She kept on trying, for what seemed like hours, until the roar of an engine reminded her she was in the woods and people were after her. She pushed her now blood stained sleeves down and started running. When people got there, they would see a lollipop tree with blood splatters on it matching the ground around it and one piece of the knife like shattered remains of lollipops completely coated in it. If someone were to taste the blood, it would have hints of Vanilla.

_~ end of FB ~_

If anyone were to ask Vanellope if they could see her arms, legs, and belly, they'd be shocked at what they saw. The girl had all sorts of scars, from accidents like that, the hellhole Fungeon, and the other racers themselves. None of the racers were quite aware if her once big problem though (neither was Ralph), and Vanellope planned to keep it that way. Those scars though didn't solve anything at the moment.

Vanellope moved away and stared at the boys. She then turned and glared at Sour Bill, "So there's more of them."

He nodded and glanced at his clipboard. "These three are Aderian Lemondo, Rocky Cander, and S'More Smearson." Aderian wore a yellow blazer with pink trim and a pink shirt, matching pants, and pink boots with yellow bottoms. His hair was also a bright yellow with a few pink streaks in it, and was very short. His hat was similar to his cart, a lemon with a pink swirl and his eyes were a bright lime green. He was very light skinned with rosy cheeks. Rocky was a bit darker skinned with red and blue dread locks. He wore a black blazer with matching pants, the trim of them both striped red, blue, and green. His shirt and boats matched the trim, the bottom of the boats black. His eyes were a dark pine green, with a hat to match made from rock candy. S'More, who was currently staring at the cotton candy clouds, had longish white hair, tipped in dark brown with matching roots that curled at the ends. His blazer and pants were a light, graham cracker brown with white trim. It also appeared like chocolate was dripping from his shoulders and splattering up from the bottom of his pants. His shoes were white with chocolate brown bottoms, and his hat was like a chocolate dipped marshmallow. His eyes were brown, the right one almost black and the left one extremely light. He had fair skin and dark freckles.

Jawlie sighed and hung her head, "and these three rag-tags are who I was created with." She glared at S'More who was waving happily while the other just glared at him. "We're pretty sure there is something wrong with him."

His head snapped quickly, his eyes narrowing in a bitter glare that seemed way uncharacteristic. "There is nothing wrong with me; I'm just keeping my eyes open to the world around me. You on the other hand could use some serious anger management." He then smiled warmly looking at the other Von Schweetz, "You must be princess Vanellope! How nice to meet you!"

Vanellope smiled slightly, finding the boys kindness very comfortable. She glanced behind her at her other friends, getting a lot of mixed emotions. Ralph seemed thoroughly confused, he is a stink brain after all; Sour Bill was counting towers on the castle, which did seem a bit bigger; Taffyta was, once again, sucking on a lollipop and examining the newbies; Snowanna and Adorabeezle seemed done with the whole thing and were gossiping; Minty, Torvald, and Sticky were trading bows, something Vanellope had seen them do many times; Jubileena and Citrusella were fiddling around with their hair; and Candlehead was being Candlehead. Vanellope could think one thing, and then find out it was another. Swizzle and Gloyd were bouncing off the walls at the fact that there were more boys.

Rancis surprised her. He wasn't looking at himself or anyone, just the ground. He was _glaring _at it, to be exact. Vanellope knew the boys always complained about there only being three of them, so why wasn't Rancis as ecstatic as his friends? Vanellope felt the urge to run up and ask him now, but someone began talking.

"Dear sister of mine, please tell the commoner to be nicer to me." Vanellope looked at Jawlie as if she had three heads. Was this girl serious? "Any time soon is fine."

Vanellope just laughed and glitches over to where the boys stood, it was only a few feet away, but she had just spent a lot of time walking. She smiled at the three new faces that looked at her amused slightly, "it's nice to see some new, uncorrupted faces around here. Great to meet ya. I'm President Vanellope, none of that princess stuff." She looked towards Jawlie, who seemed to be seething with anger, "You all are gonna add quite the little twist, I guess."

Aderian looked about to speak when a bolt of electricity cut in between the boys and the princess. This was followed by some laughter and a smirk from Vanellope, who glanced towards her other friends "looks like Sparklers back."

_~ end chapter two ~_

_Well umm... I have some explaining to do. Let's start with my absence in general. Originally when my absence started I was working on another story, I have a whole system for these by the way, then spring break came and I started painting my room. That took a lot longer than it should, considering I also had to get a bunch of stuff out of my room, and there was a TON of spackle. Then my memory gets a little fuzzy and mixed together. 3 people I knew died, 2 of them suicide... Which made me wanna push this back a little more, but here I am. It made my depression rise, and I had no mood to do much of anything. I went on a weekend trip with my youth group, which was pretty fun. I was sick like right before it for like a three span with migraines and stomach aches and stuff. I do say I posted the Teen Titan's fic, if anyone noticed it, at like 2 in the morning. I almost got sick right after I posted it. I barely touched my laptop since break, and right now it's not working that good either. My brothers helping me fix it. I am writing this on my phone, editing it on the laptop, and posting it. Thank you all for understanding. _

_Now for the part where I say how this actual story contributes to my absence. It may seem like these characters might be the one minute ideas you see all the time, but do you know how much time I spent on these boys! Jawlie herself took almost a month to create before I made this fic in general. *sighs* anyway Aderian was the one I kept mostly the same, he was actually semi designed by my brother after lemon heads. His first name was Lemmy Limeroid, but I didn't like him being like every other one of my brother's characters he tells me about. Initially just yellow, I added pink. He wanted it changed to green, but I think pink lemonade is more popular than limeade. Note that his name makes more sense last then first, __**Lemon**__do __**Ade**__rian. Thus, his theme is lemonade, a mix of normal and pink. Next we have Rocky, and is supposed to look somewhat Jamaican like. That was what I was aiming for; the candy was the weird part. He started as Skittles, then Rock Candy, then Snowcaps, then Bottlecaps, then M&MS, and then back to Rock Candy. I debated the design a lot, and his cart bugged the hell outta me. His name is pretty obvious. S'More well, I had an idea what I wanted for him. He started as S'More actually, but was blonde and looked more like Rancis. Then I debated him being a Rancis recolor, it was gonna be white chocolate (I hate white chocolate, it's not even chocolate) or dark chocolate, but it went back to S'More. For a little while he was a strawberry shortcake theme, but... I really liked that when I was younger and I kept making characters too much like her, then she turned into a sorta berry yogurt. I realized I was supposed to keep it as three boys, so I just went back to a S'More. He's supposed to be kinda like an opposite of Rancis (can you tell who my favorite guy is?) where when Buttercup is serious and vain, Smeary here will be lighthearted, creative, and modest. I enjoy opposites, if you couldn't figure it out. Still a few more Oc's, and Sparkler who was mentioned is not a racer... Or a video game character for the matter. Also, there will not be a flashback every chapter, this one and the first one just made it easy to add one :3_

_Anyway, I hope this is okay with everyone. It's horrible having to write for such a large group. I can't wait to flippin split them up to go their separate ways (probably next chapter). About the whole Minty and her recolor bows thing... no ideas so bows seemed nice. And the hellhole thing, Fungeon didn't seem so fun to me. The dress thing was because I don't think Vanellope will like her dress much and I designed Jawlie's a little more normal. Hehehe, these two will be fun sisters. Pink is a faded color of red, and sugar rush is coated in pink._

_So, as usual, tell me if something's wrong with the story. Anyone hate me yet? Anyone want me to hurray along and see a race, or to the part were Vanellope actually gets sick, or to when you see me get all fluffy. Have I ruined anyone yet? Still like this story? Lol, I'm done now, I probably won't see ya for a while. _

_~ see ya next time ~_


End file.
